1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand for an electric pot, and more particularly to a stand not only is able to provide the required electricity to boil the water in the pot, but also is able to provide the required heat to bake the cups that go with the pot so as to maintain the cups clean.
2. Description of Related Art
Electric pots are used in daily life and are much safer than the conventional pots that are put on a stove. A conventional stand for an electric pot is shown in FIG. 6, which has a base (80) configured to receive a pot (90) thereon. The base (80) has contact switch provided to correspond to the coil in the pot (90). Accordingly, when the pot (90) is situated on top of the base (80) and the contact switch is activated, the contact switch will close the circuit and provide the electricity for the coil in the pot (90). Thereafter the water in the pot will be gradually boiled. However for those teagoers, the cups used to make tea require a further process to clean, which is quite troublesome and a waste of time.
In order to overcome the problems in maintaining the cups that go with the electric pot, an improved stand for the electric pot is introduced to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned difficulties.